


做到一半東西垮了

by monster59810



Series: XX時突發狀況 [9]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster59810/pseuds/monster59810
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto, 中島裕翔/山田涼介, 山田涼介/ 中島裕翔
Series: XX時突發狀況 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699696





	做到一半東西垮了

關掉從上而下的水流，蓮蓬頭驟然安靜。  
清晰聽見戀人和自己的喘息在浴室迴響，他摟近身前背對自己的頎長身軀，故意藉彼此接近將下身炙熱更深入臀縫間的窄細蜜穴。蜜穴中的嫩肉被不久前的濁白加溫過更加熱情，緊緻地擠擁著他脹大的性器。內裡早已得到充分潤滑，他可以無須顧慮太多，以更橫蠻粗魯的擺動去佔有戀人。  
戀人拉長頸脖，失去水聲遮蓋、習慣壓抑在喉嚨中的呻吟只敢洩漏半點哼聲。他知道自己身高與戀人有些距離，但他相信對方會聽到他——他盡可能延展身體湊近那豔紅耳廓，低聲說：「裕翔，讓我聽、你的聲音。」  
搖頭拒絕他的戀人咬住扶牆的前臂，輕蹙的眉額被熱潮染上層層粉紅，滴水的髮絲隨著晃動、在他本來已滴著汗水的臉上灑上更多水珠。  
比他高十幾公分的戀人在情事裡偶爾會脆弱得勾出他暴君的一面。  
他把自己的臉埋在戀人背上兩邊肩胛骨之間，舌尖舔過先前留下的絳紅痕跡與水氣。手指爬到戀人單薄胸前，曾經觸摸到就會被戀人生氣的乳尖現在只會敏感地立起，彷彿主動挺出來急不及待想要他的蹂躪；另一手悄然摸上還沒恢復過來的性器，在指尖與手心間搓揉套弄，高潮剛去還享受著餘韻的尾聲又被挑逗，舒服卻痛苦的矛盾使戀人對他更是欲拒還迎。

や、唔嗯、不行、  
是嗎？你看、

戀人的身體選擇順從官能感覺，手心裡被按揉著莖柱比起戀人的嘴更乖巧誠實，巍顫顫地為他逐點脹立起來，鈴口已重新滲出透明前液，套弄時更會響起淫蘼甜膩的水聲。  
但他想要那張愛說謊的嘴巴也得在他面前變得老實。  
胯間減慢挺動速度， 青筋努張的陰莖從柔軟甬道裡緩緩退開來，戀人閃著淚花的側顏看來似是得到了半點喘息的空間，他便再次緩慢頂進。  
龜頭在柔軟肉壁上的突起打圈磨蹭，長年交往早已適應情事同時意味著身體被他調教得極為敏感的戀人無法抵受這般刺激，放棄了咬緊牙關隱忍著呼吸，像是缺水的魚兒張開嘴巴拼命吸取著氧氣一樣鬆開了喉嚨，用讓人憐愛的哭腔請求他予以滿足，於是他抵著那點突起往內猛然挺進。  
聽著戀人不再抵抗濃厚情慾而放聲呻吟，他今晚決心、不搾乾彼此僅餘精力就太對不起明天起的連休。從後扣住戀人的手背十指緊扣，他大張大合地頂動，腫脹囊袋拍打在白嫩臀肉上的紅霞和腦袋裡的空白完全佔據他的視線，耳朵也只能聽到他們之間的聲音。

啊啊、太深了⋯⋯  
喜歡嗎、  
嗯、やま的都、喜歡、啊、  
裕翔好緊⋯⋯

將濁白噴發在戀人泛紅的腰背上，連同手心裡的抹在相同位置混合，他低頭舔了一口，惹得戀人敏感地彈了彈身體，他又故意吻了吻肩頭，這次被戀人以細長手臂無力抵開了。  
眼前澄清起來，才發現沐浴間猶如颱風過境，幸好從置物架掉到地上的瓶瓶罐罐全都是塑膠的。  
難怪剛剛好像有陣雜音。  
無視滿地瓶罐，環住幾乎完全腿軟靠在身上的戀人，他紮穩馬步支撐住對方的重量，趕快開啟熱水灑在彼此身上沖去所有黏膩體液，只想著別讓彼此著涼生病。  
明天出門約會時順便挑個更穩固的置物架好了。


End file.
